Environmental testing of electronic components and assemblies is routinely required for manufactured products which might be affected by environmental conditions. The ability to withstand wide ranges of environmental humidities and temperatures is critical for many electronic products, and proof of resistance to high humidities at elevated temperatures is often required by many industrial and military consumers. The object of this invention is to provide an improved humidity testing apparatus, in particularly a device with a more uniform and controllable environmental testing temperature and humidity.